Darkness
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Shadowcobra is one of the darkest members of the Titans. He struggles to keep his dark side under control. Want to see what happens when it gets out?


There was an alert on the computer. It was just Doctor Light and Robin knew who to send.

"Shadowcobra, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Pluto, Raven and Blackfire," Robin spoke into the com-link. "We got a situation."

* * *

Cyborg shot a blue beam of sonic energy and Doctor Light deflected it. "Hah, you seem to have gone _dim_! I have made improvements on my suit so none of your powers will work on me!" 

"You wanna bet?" Raven challenged as she raised a car with her powers and sent it at Doctor Light. Doctor Light only yawned and the force field made the car bounce off.

"I've also taken therapy, dark girl!" Dr. Light laughed. "You don't scare me anymore!"

"What about me?" Shadowcobra said as he appeared in a mass of shadows behind Dr. Light and struck down with his staff. The staff was deflected and Dr. Light turned to blast at him and sent him crashing into a building.

"You need some enlightenment, boy!" Dr. Light said as he shot a light blast at Shadow. The section of the building where Shadow had been blew up. Raven looked horrified.

"SHADOW!" Raven cried out.

"I'm fine," Shadow said as he reappeared next to Raven.

Blackfire flung her blackbolts at Dr. Light and he countered with his light blast. They cancelled each other out. Pluto sent a lightning bolt but it got absorbed instead.

"What?" Pluto gasped out.

Dr. Light then sent a beam of light crashing into Pluto and sent him smashing into the side of a car.

"Ow…" the Dog Knight groaned. "Immortality hurts…"

Beast Boy went lion and roared, slashing at Dr. Light but Dr. Light created a light shield and then sent Beast Boy flying into Blackfire, taking her out of the sky.

"Now, the girl…" Dr. Light said menacingly as he advanced towards Raven. Shadow got in front of him and then aimed a kick for his head but Dr. Light sent a surge of electricity through the vampangel's body.

Raven chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zint-" but was cut off by a powerful blast that burnt her skin and also scorched some of her uniform.

"Not this time, little girl," Dr. Light growled. He then fired a concentrated beam of light that engulfed and she screamed.

The scream got to Shadow's ears and his eyes snapped open.

"_Stay away from her…"_ a voice hissed. His eyes began to glow red with the sclera turning black. The eye on his forehead also began to open up.

Dr. Light laughed, hearing Raven's scream. Suddenly, his world turned dark and he looked around in confusion.

"_You like to hurt people, don't you, Doctor_…?" Shadow hissed.

"Who's there?" Dr. Light demanded. "Show yourself!" The darkness seemed alive.

"_Are you blind? I'm around you, Dr. Light_," Shadow hissed.

"What?" Dr. Light choked out fearfully.

"_You shouldn't be afraid of the dark, Dr. Light; that's stupid_," Shadow spoke mockingly. "_What you should be afraid of is what's **in** the dark_!"

And to Dr. Light's fright, demonic red eyes began to pop open around him. Some were small and others were big. They were staring right at him. They looked and stared at him and Dr. Light began to sweat.

"You don't frighten me!" Dr. Light used his suit to disperse the darkness with intense light but the darkness snuffed it out.

"_Doctor…haven't you been paying attention…?_" Shadow hissed. "_I'm not what you should be afraid of…_

"…_THEY ARE!"_

Black tears fell from the red eyes and morphed into snakes, rats and bats. They were upon Dr. Light as soon as they came into existence.

"Keep away!" Dr. Light screamed. He tried to run but to where. Black shadow chains bound his legs and then his arms and body, crushing his suit. The snakes slithered up his body and the rats scurried all over him. The bats came down upon him.

He screamed in horror and Shadow laughed.

* * *

What the Titans were seeing was Shadow becoming a dome of shadows covered with demonic red eyes as he engulfed Dr. Light. They heard him scream and they were getting louder. 

They also heard a distorted and crazed laughter.

A large fanged grin formed on the surface and they all knew that Shadowcobra was enjoying this _way_ too much.

"Shadow!" Raven shouted. "Stop! Stop!" She screamed, "ICHIJYO, STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

The eyes then closed and the grin faded. The shadow dome dispersed itself and reformed into Shadowcobra. Lying there where the dome had been was Dr. Light, with his eyes wide with horror, skin pale, suit ruined and curled up in a fetal position for protection.

"Keep them away!" he begged. "Please, keep them away!" He began to panic like a crazed man. "Please, make it stop! Make it stop!" It was like what happened to him with Raven just much worse.

Shadow looked horrified at what he had done. He felt disgusted with himself.

Beast Boy just had to say something stupid, "Dude, what did you do to him?"

Shadow wrapped his cloak around himself and transformed into a mass of black shadow bats headed for the Tower.

"So, do you we put him in jail or an asylum?" Pluto asked regarding Dr. Light.

"We need to talk to Robin too, dawg," Cyborg said glumly.

"I've always known Shadow's powers were scary but never…" Blackfire began.

Raven frowned. Something was up with her boyfriend.

* * *

Shadow was back in his room and threw off his cloak. He went to his fridge, pulled the door open and reached inside for a blood pack. He bit into it with his fangs and drank the sweet coppery red liquid. 

He threw the empty pack to the ground and licked the excess from his lips with his long tongue.

Shadow's eyes wandered to the window. It was a full moon. No wonder his vampire side was getting stronger. He then decided to lock himself in his coffin bed until tomorrow morning. He needed to rest.

* * *

The door slid open and a green head peaked inside. Said green head belonged to the well known green changeling otherwise known as Beast Boy (or Beast Man by his own girlfriend when they get a little jiggy in bed but that's getting a little too private…) 

"BB, I don't think this is such a good idea, bro," Cyborg said warily as he entered the room with his green friend. They wanted to see what was up with Shadow since the mission before and why he had gone psycho on Dr. Light. Shadow, apparently, wasn't in his room.

"You know how long it took me to convince Pluto for the password to Shadow's room? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Beast Boy said to Cyborg.

"Well, Pluto also said to say our prayers when Shadow finds out we snuck into his room," Cyborg told him.

"_If_, Cy. Only _if_ he finds out," Beast Boy replied calmly. "Woah, this room is even darker than Rae's, and that's saying something."

"And not to mention creepy," Cyborg said as he looked at the cases with the python and tarantula in them. "Shadow has some really exotic pets." He heard tapping. "Beast Boy, don't tap on the glass."

Beast Boy was looking at the piranha in their little aquarium. He waved, "Hey, fish dudes." He then looked around. He saw Shadow's bed and it looked like a large coffin. It was closed

"Woah, a coffin! This guy sure likes to tell people that he's half vamp."

"And he has more books than Raven!" Cyborg admired Shadow's collection. "Hey, check out his DVD collection" Cyborg looked through the movies. "All of these are Asian horror movies."

Beast Boy said, "Terra told me about when they watched one of those. Those movies are just so scary as in super scary! Wicked Scary isn't even that scary!" He picked up Shadow's guitar and strummed it.

"BB! Don't touch the man's guitar!" Cybog warned.

"Fine," Beast Boy put it down. He then saw Shadow's laptop on the table and grinned. "Pay dirt." He went over to it but Cyborg grabbed his shoulder and began pulling him to the door.

"Okay, we've had our fun. Now can we leave?" Cyborg said nervously.

"Geez, Cy. You scared or something?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Beast Boy, Shadow scares Pluto and that guy is invulnerable. If he finds out we're here-"

"Actually, _he_ already knows," spoke a low and dangerous voice. The voice hissed and the Titans' backs stiffened. They heard a creak and then slowly turned to look at the Knight of Invisibility. He was sitting up in his coffin bed and his arms were crossed as his eyes were narrowed with one eyebrow raised in an arch. "What are you both doing in my room and please no bullshit, okay?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy gulped and their tongues were unable to move not were they able to make any incoherent words. Shadows began to move threateningly around them.

"Leave," Shadow said as his eyes began to glow red and black.

"Gotcha!"

"See ya, dude!"

Both bionical and green Titans rushed out of the room, running past shadow. The shadow manipulator looked to the hallway they disappeared into and smirked. He then returned to sleep.

* * *

"They went in your room?" Raven questioned. 

"Yes," Shadow replied.

"I would've torn them limb from limb."

"Nah, too easy. Besides, I don't want blood on my walls."

Both of the Gothic Titans were on the roof. They had been meditating. It was early the next morning.

"It's just that ever since they discovered I was a Vampangel, they want to know _everything_ about me." Shadow sighed.

"They're just curious," Raven said.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Shadow quoted.

"You could just try spending the day with them," Raven suggested.

"Would you?"

"Willingly? No."

"Exactly."

"They'll just become more and more of an annoyance," Raven warned.

Shadow retorted, "You don't know annoyance until you lived with Pluto for more than a year."

"He was _that_ bad, huh?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You have no idea. He caused more explosions in my apartment than Draco did when he had the flu. I'm just glad he has his own lab to-"

**BOOM**!

"-cause explosions." Shadow groaned. "That was from the lab again, wasn't it?"

"Pluto said he was working on something," Raven explained. "Hopefully it was nothing radioactive."

"This is Pluto we're talking about, luv. If it's not explosive, it's radioactive."

"Or both," she joked.

"Too true." He then leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do," she kissed him back. "But what about…"

"We'll come to that when we cross the bridge," he spoke tenderly as his lips trailed from her lips and down her neck. Her cheeks turned red. She pushed him away and looked at him seriously.

"Shadow, what happened last night? What did you do to Dr. Light?" she asked. He frowned and sighed.

"Last night was a full moon, luv," he answered. "You know that when it's a full moon, my vampire side becomes more dominant and vampires enjoy pain."

"But full moons only works on werewolves," Raven said.

"Not exactly, Raven," Shadow said. "I guess it has something to do with my mixed angel and vampire blood, since the moon is the source of light in the darkness, they would come a time when I will act like a full vampire. Remember when I attacked you for your blood before? It was a full moon then too."

"Your true powers are sealed, right?" Raven asked.

Shadow pointed to the mark on his forehead. "Locked and sealed. The power, my TRUE power, is so strong that it could kill me. I can't really handle the power now so my parents had this seal placed upon me so that I wouldn't kill myself with my power." Raven nodded. He then grinned lecherously before he began to kiss her neck. "Your room or mine?" he asked. She moaned as his tongue licked her throat and he nibbled on her neck. She took hold of him and she whispered…

"Mine."

Shadow smirked as a black dome of energy enveloped them both and they disappeared.

* * *

Pluto coughed up some smoke as the door to the lab opened. "Back to the drawing board then," he said. 

Blackfire flew over when she heard the explosion. "You okay?"

Pluto gave her a lopsided grinned and readjusted his headset and said, "Fine, Black. Invulnerable, remember?"

"And also glowing," she remarked.

Pluto looked down at his hands and saw that he was glowing green. "Crud, I'm radioactive! Black, you should-"

"Tamaranians are immune against radiation but I can see what you mean. Better get yourself decontaminated."

"Kay, Black." He gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "Lova ya!" He then retreated into the lab.

Blackfire placed her fingers to her lips and smiled. He was an idiot, but a cute idiot nonetheless. He was also very dedicated and aside from his bad reputation for dating more than one girl, she was going to teach him to be faithful.

And if he wanted to get it on with another woman…then Blackfire could arrange it. A threesome did sound like a lot of fun as well as an orgy.

She mused as she glided towards her room.

* * *

"I don't know what's unbelievable, Draco," Robin said as he began punching and kicking at the punching bag. "You being possessed by a demon, Shadow being half vampire and half angel, or that Copycat is your sister and Slade's apprentice." 

"I know…" Draco sighed and groaned. He was lifting weight. Both Titans were in the weight room. "Jinxy-chan is still a little mad at me for not telling her about Copycat but I still do have a sense of loyalty towards my onee-chan!"

"Leo, she tried to kill us," Robin reminded.

"I know that but I still think there's some good in her. You'll see."

Robin sighed. Draco was a powerful warrior but still too naïve for his taste.

His mind wandered over to the report he got on the mission against Dr. Light. Apparently, Shadow had scared Dr. Light and the criminal was now in an insane asylum. Robin would have a chat with him later.

* * *

Shadow was reading a book in his room when he heard a knock at his door. "Who is it?" he asked. 

"It's Robin," the voice on the other side replied.

Shadow sighed and placed his book down before moving towards the door. It slid open and Robin walked in. The Boy Wonder looked around.

"Don't you turn your lights on at all?" Robin questioned.

"I can see in the dark, Timothy," Shadow clarified. "Now, why are you here?"

"It's about Dr. Light, Ichijyo," Robin said. "Actually, it's more of what you did to him. What actually happened?"

"Didn't I already give you the report?"

"You did, I read it, but I also want to know what happened directly from you."

"I got angry," Shadow answered. "And it was a full moon. There are certain nights when my vampire side becomes more dominant."

Robin asked, "What about your angel side? When does that takeover?'

"When I'm in a good mood, then you'll know if it's dominant."

Robin nodded. "So, what did you actually do to him?"

Shadow replied, "Tim, my power can't actually be considered the manipulation of shadows exactly, though I do use shadows primarily. My powers actually enable me to manipulate darkness itself and darkness when used correctly can be a very powerful weapon. It can affect both the target's body and mind."

Robin, "So, you used darkness to scare him?"

"Not just darkness. The only way you'll know how I did it is by showing you and I can't. You might be harmed and I do not wish to harm friends anymore."

"So, what do we do?" Robin asked.

Shadow suggested, "I think that I shouldn't be allowed to go on missions during the full moon. You might not know this but I was born under a full moon. Also, a lunar eclipse will…"

"Will what?" Robin asked.

"Well, half of my powers come from the darkness and when it's an eclipse they get a boost and my vampire side is much more powerful then. I suggest you lock me up or something or else I would feed on someone."

Robin nodded.

"How is Starfire today?" Shadow asked. "I haven't seen her all day."

"At the mall with Terra," Robin answered. Shadow nodded.

"I see." He grinned. "She might be picking up something _special_ just for _you_."

Robin blushed and coughed uncomfortably. He then asked, "Say, Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Shadow, are you interested in becoming third in command of the team?"

Shadow stared at him, "Please elaborate."

Robin explained himself, "I've seen and heard about your capabilities as a leader. You're calm, collected, tactical and a great strategist. You put the safety of your friends and the city ahead of your own needs and those qualities are what makes a good leader. So, when neither Cyborg or I are around, I want you to take charge."

Shadow nodded and said, "It'll be my honor, Robin."

"Good. We're going to have a team meeting tonight and I hope you'll show up."

"You better hope that no monsters-" he got cut off when a familiar ringing sound invaded his ears. "I need to go."

"Monster?" Robin guessed.

"Exactly." Shadow took out his deck and went to his mirror. The belt was summoned and he called out, "ZODIAC FORCE OF THE SNAKE!" He snapped the deck to his belt and the armor formed all over his body. He hissed and rolled his neck before he walked into the Mirror Portal.

Robin shook his head. "No matter how many times I see that, I still can't get used to it."


End file.
